Age Is Just a Number
by PurpleGlow-Sticks
Summary: Alice Brandon is one of the senior students at Forks High when, straight out of collage, Bella Swan is hired to teach English. What will happen when Alice starts to see her new teacher as something more, even though she has a boyfriend? All human and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Age Is Just a Number

**Author:** PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Alice Brandon is one of the senior students at Forks High when, straight out of college, Bella Swan is hired to teach English. What will happen when Alice starts to see her new teacher as something more, even though she has a boyfriend?

* * *

Senior year. The very last year of my high school life, I really could not wait until it was all over and I could finally leave this god for saken place called Forks. It was a nightmare living here; it was such a small town, that everyone knew everyone else and no one could ever have secrets.

"How cool is this!" The dark haired boy to my left boomed out with a grin that could have split his pale face in half, I chuckled at how excited he was getting over us being seniors, I think the only reason he is excited is that he can bully the freshmen's and get away with it. To him, this was heaven. "Seriously, Alice how cool is this?" He boomed out again, causing me to let a soft laugh slip past my full lips and shake my head slightly from side to side.

"Very cool, Emmett." I mumbled with a small smile just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my very small waist and I grinned as I felt lips on my neck.

"Hey babe," The boy behind me mumbled into my neck and I could feel that he was smiling. He then let go of my waist and walked around to face me and I grinned, my arms pulling him towards me as his lips found mine.

"Hey Jazz," I muttered with a light giggle as I pulled away, my hand grasping around his and our fingers instantly intertwined together. I haven't seen my baby boy since Christmas, and my body was buzzing with excitement from the fact that he was standing right in front of me. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a very tight hug. "I missed you, soldier boy." I mumbled into his neck and I felt his body shake slightly as he laughed.

"I missed you too, my pixie." Jasper replied. He'd been over at the army over the Christmas break, his twin sister Rosalie had stayed with me and my family while Jazz was away, as their father was also a Lieutenant for the army base that Jasper had been shipped too. I smiled softly at his reply and held him tighter before pulling away and just holding his hand. He looked down at me and smiled again, he was such a sweet boy, and I constantly wondered why I didn't love him as much as I wanted too, and as much as he loved me. But, I guess I did love him somewhat and that is really all that matters.

"Alright guys, break up the lovey dovey scene!" Emmett boomed out and stood up from the lunch table he was seated at, his brown eyes scanning around the room and I knew who he was looking for. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin and also Emmett's girlfriend of three years. Those two are almost always together and the poor boy was having withdrawals. I shook my head and laughed as he was looking over at the crowded senior lunch room for the blonde woman.

I turned my head to the right after seeing Emmett's face light up as he saw what he was looking for. "Baby!" He cried and I couldn't hold in my laughter when watching the big boy jumped over the small table and shove over several students in his way. Emmett picked up Rose around the waist and spun her around before placing her back on the floor and giving her a kiss, and he thought me and Jasper were bad, they haven't seen each other for three days, I haven't seen my Jazzy-Bear for _weeks!_

I suddenly heard a sharp, high-pitched sound near my left ear and flinched away from it, a small frown washing over my pale features as I looked up to see Jasper with two fingers sitting in his mouth slightly. "Hey! We have to go and get out timetables and get to class!" He cried out with a grin as his sister shot him a heated look. "C'mon babe," He then said softly to me and tugged on my hand. I followed Jasper out of the lunch room, into the rest of the cafeteria and then out into the school grounds. I looked around at the students as they flooded the parking lot, half of them I've never heard seen before, and I assumed they were freshmen's, though one of them caught my attention for a brief moment, a tall brunette standing next to a red truck, looking through some papers, I raised an eyebrow. She looked too old to be a freshman, maybe a new student? She looked to be around my age, maybe older.. I shrugged it off and continued into the office with Jasper, Rose and Emmett now right behind us.

"Mr. Hale! How was trip to the army over the holiday?" A tall man asked my boyfriend as soon as we got into the small room. Jasper smiled up at the man that seemed to tower over him and nodded once. I flinched away from him and a frown appeared on my face as I looked up at him in disgust, the hand around mine tightened.

"It was excellent, sir, thank you for asking." Jasper replied in a kind tone to our school principle, but I knew for a fact that Jasper was merely acting out to be nice, because he hated that old perv with a passion. A few weeks after me and Jasper got together, I was just walking out of the girls change rooms when Mr. Jenkins was on his hallway rounds. What happened next would have looked like a simple accident, that he tripped and his hand somehow landed on my breast, but the look in his eyes and the way his hand was moving on my chest was not a fucking accident, and ever since then, Jasper has hated this man for touching his woman and Mr. Jenkins won't even look at me anymore, not that I'm complaining.

"Good, that's great." Mr. Jenkins replied before turning on his heels and heading back into his office, my blue eyes boring into the back of his head as he went and only when I felt someone tug on my hand was I snapped out of my trance and continued over to the office desk.

"Jasper Hale and Alice Brandon," The office clerk said with a smile as she looked up at us. I adored this woman; she was always so kind even after working with that ass of a fucking principle, and most likely getting the same treatment I got in the hallway.

I smiled at her brightly before speaking. "Morning Wendy," I said in my high soprano voice. "Could we get our timetables please?" I added after a moment and the blonde woman nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'just a second'.

After a few moments, the older woman returned with two sheets of paper in her hand and handed them too us, I thanked her before turning around and flashing a smile at Emmett and Rosalie who quickly got their own and left for class. Me and Jasper just walked out of the office as the brunette I saw in the parking lot minutes before entered the room. I looked over my shoulder at her until the door closed and I looked up at Jasper who was giving me an odd look. "Do you know who that is?" I asked him softly and my face dropped a fraction as he shook his head and shrugged.

* * *

I glanced down at my timetable again and bit down on my lower lip in thought as I read over the teachers names that were under the subject; I knew every one of them other then who I had gotten for Advanced English. Miss Swan. I had never heard of her, but I'd find out after lunch.

I walked from my last class, which was biology, and into the cafeteria where Rose and Jasper were already seated at our new senior table that Emmett had chosen this morning. I smiled softly as I took my place next to Jasper, and thanked him as he slid over a tray that was next to his that he'd gotten for me. I kissed his cheek softly before picking up my fork and stabbing my salad with it, shoving a green leaf of lettuce into my small mouth.

Emmett soon joined us with a tray that was over flowing with food and sat down next to Rosalie. "Hey man," Jasper said in a casual tone as Emmett said down with a grin.

Emmett sat down, giving Rosalie a quick peck on the lips before turning to me and Jazz. "Hey, did you hear about the new English teacher? She's apparently, really hot and-" Before the bear of a boy could speak any more, a loud smack was heard and Rosalie's hand was just behind his head, I smirked as he flinched away from his blonde girlfriend and frowned. "I- ouch, babe I haven't seen her! That's just what I've heard!" He explained as he rubbed the back of his head with a small pout.

"How old is she?" Jasper asked after shoving some food into his mouth, my eyebrow shot up as I turned to look at him and he ignored me.

"I dunno, bro. From what I've heard she's just graduated from college," He said, wriggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at him. Lucky for him that Rosalie was too busy looking at her nails to pay him any attention.

"So, around.. Mid 20s?" Jasper asked and Emmett nodded with a big grin and I scoffed, turning away from Jasper as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his side. "Now now, don't be getting jealous, baby." He whispered into my ear, his lounge flicking out to run down the rim of it slightly. I shivered and smirked.

"Me? Jealous?" I raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy after getting out of his grip, my front now pressed up against my side. "Don't make me laugh," I added in a seductive tone, placing several hot kisses on his neck.

The bell rang through the lunch room and I sighed softly into Jasper's neck as he pulled away slightly. "C'mon babe, I'll walk you to your next class." He said as I stood up from the table, his arm quickly wrapped protectively around my waist and pulled me close to his side.

"I have English, with the hot new teacher." I said, raising my eyebrows in a seductive manner before laughing at Jasper's expression.

"I want a video." He growled into my ear and I scoffed, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away before walking out of the lunch room with my bag hung over my shoulder. He jogged after me, an arm around my waist again as he spoke softly. "I'll see you later, babe. I've got Legal Studies."

"Right, okay. I'll meet you at my car." I stopped walking and turned to face him, placing a soft kiss against his lips before smiling brightly at him and turning on my heels and heading towards Advanced English and Miss Swan.

* * *

**AN: Good? Bad? Gimme a review and tell me what you think (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Age Is Just a Number

**Author:** PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Alice Brandon is one of the senior students at Forks High when, straight out of college, Bella Swan is hired to teach English. What will happen when Alice starts to see her new teacher as something more, even though she has a boyfriend?

**AN: **So, I know that it really does seem very similar to Age Doesn't Matter in Love, I actually got the idea from that story; but I'm not going to copy the story, I'm not that low as to steal someone else's story. Yes I realize that the first chapter is much like it, but the plot not the same; yes my Alice character will be in a similar situation as XxKellyxX's Bella; it's the normal way to react in a situation like that. SO! After clearing that up, I do apologise to XxKellyxX for not asking to use her idea, but like I said, it's not like I'm going to steal the whole story. Not the way I roll. The start of my story will be mostly based around Alice and Jasper's relationship, and how Alice and Bella get to know each other.. Anyway. Here's chapter two if anyone still wants to read this... *shrugs*

* * *

Shoving my blue inked pen into my mouth, I let out a very soft sigh as I placed my chin in the palm of my hand and looked around the room slowly. The class hadn't changed from last year, apart from one or two students that moved up into the advanced class, but other than that, there had been no changes. Glancing up at the clock, I smirked slightly as our new teacher was in fact several minutes late for class but then again, better late than never.

I moved my gaze from the clock and over to the closed door to see the Head Teacher of English talking to who I assumed to be Miss Swan, I took my pen out of my mouth and sat up in my desk to try and get a better look through the small window in the door. I wasn't the only one that had noticed who was standing at the door, as several of the boys looked to be almost falling over their desks in attempt to look through the blue door.

The handle twisted slightly and every student in the room sat back in their seats just as a brunette walked into the room, my pen fell from my hand and hit my desk with a light thud. Emmett wasn't joking when he said she was hot, but she was more beautiful than just hot. My blue eyes followed her across the room and to her desk where she dumped her bag and folders and then sighed, standing up stair before speaking, though she looked nervous, her voice was strong. "Afternoon, I'm Miss Swan and your new English teacher, but you all know that," She began, her chocolate brown eyes sweeping around the room and a faint blush rising up on her cheeks. Awh, she's adorable.

I tried to hide my smile as she cleared her throat and began to hand out a sheet of paper to each student as she continued speaking. As she reached my table, she smiled softly at me before returning to her desk and sitting on top of it slightly. "So, the text I've just given you is half of a short story. I want you to read through it and then finish the story by yourself. Hand it in at the end of class."

Hmm. Nice, she introduces herself and then gets straight to business. I think I'm going to like her. Smiling softly, I lower my gaze down to the paper in front of me and slowly read through the story, over and over until an idea pops into my head. Another smile danced across my features as I placed my pen to the paper and began to write down the rest of the story in my neat scripted hand writing.

"Alice Brandon?" I frowned slightly, and raised my head up from my desk, my gaze falling upon Miss Swan and she blushed ever so slightly, I had to try my hardest not to smile.

"Yes?" I asked in my soprano voice and smiled sweetly at the new teacher.

"Just, m-marking the roll.." She said softly and I nodded, grinning like an idiot and holding back a giggle at how cute she was and how I- wait, the fuck am I thinking about her like that? I frowned and raised an eyebrow at myself and shook my head, trying to concentrate on finishing this story in front of me.

* * *

Forty minutes later and I just wrote the last word on my page as the bell rang through the room. Sighing with a small smile, I packed up my things and walked over to Miss Swan's desk, placing my sheet of paper down in front of her and sending her another smile before leaving the room and heading down the hall to my other two classes.

The rest of the school day went by quickly, almost as if I was on fast forward and before I knew it, the last bell rang and I jumped up from my seat in History and headed straight out to the parking lot where I found Jasper leaning up against my car. "Hey you," I said softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jasper deepened the kiss by running his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly parted my lips to give him access. His tongue roamed around my mouth before I pulled back slightly and smiled up at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded once in response. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and grabbed my car keys from my pocket and unlocked the small yellow car. I took off my bag and threw it in the back seat, and Jasper followed in suit as I climbed in and shoved the keys into the ignition and turned them, bring my baby back to life. I smiled brightly at the sound and as soon as Jasper closed his door and seatbelts where on, I flew out from the school parking lot and sped down the street.

* * *

"My dad should be home soon, he flew out last night from the base, so we only have an hour or two to ourselves.. Wanna make the best if it?" Jasper whispered into my ear while we laid up on his big bed, and I shook my head.

"You know I want too, but I don't want another member of your family walking in on us," My mind slipping back to when Rosalie had walked in, asking to borrow something and then walking out a second later and screaming something about a lock on the door. I chuckled at the memory, and as funny as it was, I think I'd rather Rosalie seeing my bare backside then Jasper's dad.

The boy pouted and then sighed, nodding in agreement. "Fine, but you owe me.." He said, trailing off and giving me a soft kiss to the lips before jumping up from the bed, running a hand through his blonde hair and turning around, opening up his arms and gesturing me to go over to him. I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to him, my arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close, a smile on my face as I closed my eyes and inhaled softly, his sweet scent filing my senses as he ran a hand through my short black hair. "I love you, Ali." Jasper whispered into my ear and I bit down on my bottom lip, whispering it back to him as he held me tighter.

* * *

Dinner with the Hale's was, as always, eventful. Lieutenant Hale had arrived home at around 5 o'clock and Rosalie had dinner on the table at 6. Sitting at the table, no one really spoke, until Jasper's dad started up a conversation with his son about the army base he was to be sent too in the next set of holidays. My face fell at the words and I looked down at my plate as the two continued their conversation. I hated it whenever Jasper left to go with his father, as much as I loved the older man, I hated how he took my Jazz away from me so much. But I guess, like father like son, you couldn't pull Jasper away from the army even if you tried your hardest. He was an army boy at heart and I wouldn't and couldn't take that away from him, as much as it killed me.

After dinner, me and Jasper decided to just lie down in his room. We didn't talk much, we mostly just laid in the comfortable silence that I loved and held my Jasper tightly, not noticing how late it was or that I was falling asleep until I woke up the next morning to a bright light shining in my eyes. I groaned softly, feeling around my side for the blonde boy but finding nothing. I sat up quickly and glanced around the room in a slight panic. I bit my bottom lip as I got up from the bed and walked down the stairs, stopping halfway when I heard Rosalie's hushed voice in the kitchen.

"Jasper, I am serious!" The blonde girl hissed at her brother, I frowned. "If you're not going to say anything, then I will and you know I'm not kidding." Rose added after a moment and it caused me to frown even more.

"I will, Rose. Just, let me do it in my own time." Jasper answered and I heard footsteps, so I quickly made my way back up the stairs, confusion written all over my pale face.


End file.
